Woodcutting
Woodcutting is the heart and soul of the community. It provides the materials needed for both crafting and building. Basic Information ' The Woodcutting skill can be obtained through the following ways: * Creating a new character * Buying the book from the Tindremic/Khurite librarians * Talking to the Woodcutting tutor You may level the woodcutting skill by chopping trees, this process takes quite some time so it is preferred that you read the woodcutting book while doing so. The quality of wood varies and can be seen below in descending order starting with the lowest quality: * Spongewood * Whitewood * Firmwood * Greywood * Dapplewood * Brownwood * Blackwood * Ironwood * Stonewood '''Woodcutting Guide ' '''Character Creation & Use (Recommended): * Race: Huergar/Huergar * Age: 61 * Size: Minimum * Maxed Attributes Needed: ** Strength: 109 ** Intelligence: 116 ** Constitution: 115 Trained Skills (Basic) (Recommended): ~Key~ (P) = Primary ''(D) = Duplicate'' (S) = Secondary (F) = Free Wilderness (F) - Nil * Gathering (S) - 100 ** Woodcutting (P) - 100 Resource Handling (F) - Nil * Material Lore (S) - 100 ** Petrology (P) - 100 *** Stonewood Lore (S) - 100 ** Botany (P) - 100 *** Dendrology (S) - 100 **** Spongewood Lore (S) - 100 **** Brownwood Lore (S) - 100 **** Advanced Dendrology (P) - 100 ***** Blackwood Lore (S) - 100 ***** Ironwood Lore (S) - 100 ***** Tapiiwood Lore (S) - 100 ***** Stonewood Lore (S) (D) - 100 **** Dapplewood Lore (S) - 100 **** Whitewood Lore (S) - 100 **** Greywood Lore (S) - 100 **** Firmwood Lore (S) - 100 Trained Skills (Advanced) (Cont) (Recommended): Mental Skills (F) - Nil * Magic Schools (S) - 100 ** Animism (P) - 100 *** Tapiiwood Lore (S) - 100 Trained Skills (Extra): Wilderness (F) - Nil * Domestication (S) - 100 ** Creature Control (P) - 100 The remaining primary points can be used where required. Wood Knowledge (Books) Animist LibrarianAvailable in the following locations: Tindrem - above Tindrem Slums in the mage towers Toxai - Within Toxai Jungle Camp - Within the camp : * Advanced Dendrology - 10s * Brownwood Lore - 50s * Blackwood Lore - 2g 50s * Ironwood Lore - 2g 50s * Botany - 50s AramanResides in the Sarduccan Maze.: * Animism - 100g * Stonewood Lore - 12g * Tapiiwood Lore - 10g Tindremic/Khurite LibrarianTindremic and Khurite librarians can be found in any town or city.: * Gathering - 10s * Woodcutting - 10s * Material Lore - 10s * Petrology - 10s * Botany - 50s * Dendrology - 10s * Spongewood Lore - 10s * Dapplewood Lore - 50s * Whitewood Lore - 10s * Greywood Lore - 50s * Firmwood Lore - 10s * Domestication - 10s * Creature Control - 2g 50s Tips & Tricks * It is best to read lore books and chop wood at the same time. * Some regular trees have two nodes which allows for more woodcutting. * Myrland Jungle has giant trees with roots that may be chopped. (Roots may only be cut) * Sarduccan Jungle is home to many giant trees that may be chopped. (Trunk may only be cut) * It is recommended that you change trees when the "Resource is almost depleted" message is displayed as the yield gained is significantly decreased. * Ramps help on some trees to reach another node. * Different wood has different effects for bows, some help weak spot, some provide more durability. 'References '